Ilusiones de un Sueño
by zoesaday goga
Summary: despues de lo sucedido en el castillo durante la gran invasión que llevó al fin del mal llamado tabú era inminente, al igual que la union de universos, que sucedera despues, todo volvera a la normalidad? o habra algo que decir?, los sueños son la mejor conexion con tus deseos...


Después de un escape formidable y la lucha contra la maldad de otra dimensión llamada tabú, regresar a la rutina de recibir reportes de la federación galáctica, estar en la nave tranquilamente... y solo .. .. … pensar en lo que sucedió en ese momento en el castillo donde ella estaba prisionera.

Samus: ¿porque? Pero ¿por qué? no sale de mi mente... que ocurre! Preparándose para ir por la siguiente cacería, recostada en la silla de control viendo el gran espacio, y llegar hasta la federación solo tardara una hora, tiempo para descansar un momento mientras el piloto automático hace su funcion.

Y seguir pensando en lo que sintió en ese momento, no debería haberla confundido.

[Pensamiento de Samus]: fue tan solo... Un rose de labios... o ¿no?..¿Pero lo que sentí?.. Debería dejar de pensarlo, fue en ese momento en que se juntan los universos… ¿Una vez cada cuánto?.. Pero esperar tanto solo para volverlo a ver.. Ah? pero ¿por qué debería pensar en el próxima unión de universo?, no me interesa.. Nada me interesa que no tenga que ver con cazar a los piratas espaciales..

: Soñolienta:

[Pensamiento de samus]: Pero después de que él me liberó de esos primidos en ese castillo, luchando juntos era genial, ¡sentía que podía destruir un mundo! Fue.. Tan... emocionante...

: dormida:

Ganondorf: ¿¡Samus!?

Mientras una espada de luz, pasaba afiladamente a un rededor de samus atravesando a un jeydas.

Samus: ¡vamos!.. Encontré una puerta.

La puerta se abrió y los llevo a otro lugar desconocido.

Samus: ¿qué es este lugar? parece un lugar muy elegante... Pensamiento de samus: y así fue, era un lugar muy elegante, alfombras rojas y arquitectura victoriana, pero a pesar de esto, el lugar se veía un poco demacrado y sombrío, pasillos llenos de habitaciones, era más como una gran mansión.

: Sensación de Samus: parece que algo nos persigue, me mantendré alerta, aunque él está tan frio y calculador como siempre. Aun así me siento confiada..

Mientras trataban de salir del laberinto de esa mansión, una emboscada de jeydas los esperaba en uno de los salones.

Una sonrisa malévola salió de él, una mirada de altivez de ella, sabiendo de su reputación de destruir ejércitos, para ellos esto era solo un día de entrenamiento...

Y empezó la batalla, la espada de luz, solo dibujaba destellos afilados en cada jeydas desvanecido, un látigo luminoso se desplazaba desvaneciendo los núcleos de sus enemigos, movimientos acrobáticos de ella, su rapidez, su esteticidad antes sus ataques, era como si bailara en la destrucción masiva, sus movimientos no eran pasados desapercibidos por su acompañante.

Que ante tal espectáculo de movimiento, él se hizo notar usando su inmensa fuerza, su puño llameante en flamas azules, despedazaba todo a su paso, su crueldad se notaba en cada enemigo destruido.

Mientras el combate seguía, su cuerpos interactuaban entre sí, apoyándose, él la protegía, ella cuidaba su espalda, el interés en él creció al igual que en ella. En el último jeydas destruido, los primidos desaparecieron, dejando un hermoso salón lleno de velas, al parecer era el gran dormitorio principal. Jadeando de cansancio entre los dos, ella trató de incorporarse rápidamente, para demostrar fortaleza, mientras él, solo sonreía de la actitud que ella tomaba.

Samus: aún nos falta encontrar la otra puerta (mientras se cruzaba de brazos).

Una mano se colocó en el hombro de Samus, y mirándola fijamente le dijo.

Ganondorf: mientras deberíamos relajarnos un poco, ¿no lo crees? Ella lo miro, y con una expresión de sarcasmo, dijo Samus: creo que la edad te está afectando. (Una leve sonrisa salió de ella).

Ganondorf: quizás no debí rescatarte en ese castillo, pero dime... Acaso, ¿esperabas un héroe que te rescatara?

Samus: a mí, no me rescatan. (Con mirada de indiferencia)[Murmuró]"solo fue un error que no volveré a cometer"...

Ganondorf sonriendo, la toma de la cintura y se acerca a ella, mientras ella lucha por zafarse, lo golpea, lo amenaza, le coloca la pistola neutralizadora en su sien lo que hace que se detenga por un momento, él la mira, los ojos azul cielo muestran determinación, entonces.Él le dice: Ganondorf: acaso, ¿es así como recompensas a tu héroe?

Ella, en su mirada, titubea, a lo que Ganondorf aprovecha el momento, y la besa apasionadamente. El dedo en el gatillo de la pistola neutralizadora deja de presionar y suelta la pistola que cae en la alfombra de la habitación. Ella acepta lo que sucede.

Samus[pensamiento]: esta sensación, otra vez... me gusta, siento, me siento protegida, y un calor que emana de mí, como si deseara estar con él, y es lo que quiero, mi boca lo recibe y contesta a esa sensación..

Fue un beso largo, pero cuando por fin terminó.. Sus ojos se miraron y agitados, no podían esperar. El toco su curvilínea figura, el traje azul se sentía mas sofocante, al igual que la armadura negra se hacía estorbosa.

De nuevo ellos, bailaban entrelazados besándose por toda la habitación, no podían contenerse, hasta que su armadura caía parte por parte mostrando el cuerpo fornido, ella también deseaba sentir sus manos rusticas en su cuerpo, a lo que con un movimiento de botones cibernéticos en su traje, literalmente se desvestía solo para él.

Él la levanto y la llevó a una cama de sabanas en satín rojo dentro de la habitación, su cuerpo y el de ella se acariciaban entre sí, él la besaba saboreando su piel blanca y delicada, frotando su barba que rasgaba en sensaciones que ella no podía soportar era como afrodisiaco.

Ella, delineaba con sus manos los brazos fuertes torneados por las batallas, sus piernas se colocaban en su cintura, en medio del calor de los dos cuerpos. Él le susurraba al oído...

Ganondorf[susurrando]: dime.. ¿Ahora soy tu héroe?

A lo que ella respondía. Samus: tú, ¡no eres un héroe!

Ganondorf sonreía mientras que ella trataba de contestar lo contrario a lo que él decía, podía ver su resistencia, a pesar de que los dos estaban cayendo en el éxtasis.

Ella sentía, como la excitación del hombre encima de ella, era lo que necesitaba su cuerpo agonizante al contenerse de la sobredosis de lujuria.

Esto era demasiado, sus movimientos solo llegaban a terminar esta situación en una sensación compartida entre ellos, mientras él la veía muy diferente a la mirada fría y calculadora de sus ojos dorados, y los ojos azules de ella, no tenían esa seriedad que la caracteriza, ni la soledad que en ellos demostraban, sus miradas cambiaron, en un solo sentimiento no de odio ni de lujuria.

Ella no soportaba más, y tomo el miembro libidinoso erguido de él y lo dirigió a su entrepierna, entonces él la miró se acercó a ella para susurrarle al oído, mientras ella desesperada mordía sus labios para evitar darle el placer de oírla gritar de placer.

A lo que él le susurro otra vez al oído. Ganondorf [susurrando]: SAMUS... SAMUS...

: despertando del sueño:

VOZ DEL SISTEMA DE LA NAVE: SISTEMA DE COLISION DETECTADO, LA NAVE COLISIONARA CON LA PLATAFORMA B, DE LA FEDERACION GALACTICA EN 30 SEGUNDOS.

Samus despertó, con la palanca de dirección en su mano, ella lo apretaba fuertemente, a lo que en un movimiento rápido y casi sin pensar, trato de evitar colisionar y aterrizar forzosamente en la plataforma B.

Después de haber pasado el incidente, se recostó en la silla de control, puso su brazo sobre su frente, y solo sonrió de lo que había soñado.

y dijo - ¿cuándo será la próxima unión de universos?...

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado.. yo me divertí aunque tuve que pensar mucho.. por cierto si quieres saber que es un jeydas?.. son los enemigos en smash bros brawl en modo de aventura, que son una sombra con 2 cuchillas y un nucleo rojo.


End file.
